Ragnio
Ragnio was for a long time known as #9 on the Splegg Leaderboards until he left The Hive two years ago, with over 1.3 million points, to focus on his studies and to gain his degree as BTA (Biological Technical Assistant) and the german A-levels. From June 2013 - February 2016 he gained 1.2 million points (mainly by sniping enemies over the whole map or by jumping down behind them, killing them with a quick strike) and eventually reached rank #9 on the Leaderboards, though lost his high ranking when he left to focus on his studies. However, he returned in 2018, just to continue his old fighting style and to gain a massive amount of points in less than a week, nearly reaching the 1.5 million points. He has played since June 2013 and is part of the 1 million destroyer club, with over 1 million blocks destroyed. He is one of the founders of the building team "Team Voidal", which started to create map at the beginning of 2018. Playstyle Unlike most other high-ranked players Ragnio is known for his strong abilities in parkouring and sniping, keeping a greater distance between himself and his enemies. This playstyle caused many players to dislike 1vs1s with Ragnio and some even started to insult him, only to be met with harsh punishments from the Moderation of the server. As such Ragnios playstyle was accepted over the years, earning him the title as one of the best snipers in Splegg, able to defeat the opponent with just few eggs from far distance. After rejoining in 2018 players quickly noticed that Ragnio had adapted a new ability, focusing on extreme close ranges to his enemies, killing them within a distance of one or two blocks away from him. By combining this skill and his ability to assassinate his enemies Ragnio earned himself the title as "Riftwalker", a being that can change places in second and backstab an enemy faster than they can blink. In regards to movements Ragnio is often staying near one spot, while dodging attacks by moving little, often only a single block or two. After further research he stated that attacks and their impacts can often be calculated before they hit their target, allowing the attacked player to easily dodge them. Due to such abilities in close and long range, while taking his dodging and parkour abilities into consideration Ragnio is a fairly hard enemy to beat, often requiring teams to kill him or the right tactic of pulling him into a mid-ranged fight. Community Image Ragnio is fairly popular in the Splegg community, due to his old rank and long playtime on The Hive. However, it appears as if some parts of the community are still disliking him for his playstyle, often trying to target and to kill him. However, those who tried such were often defeated by his unique playstyle and his ability to dodge attacks. After forming the building team "Team Voidal" he earned himself even more reputation for creating unique and interesting new maps for The Hive. Category:Player